A Trip Down Memory Lane  CZ
by Alexik
Summary: Czech translation of the story by Pureblood-Slytherins. Thrawn a Maris se znovu setkávají po 17 letech od událostí Mezigalaktické výpravy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey! Here is the Czech translation of fanfiction written by Pureblood-Slytherins. This story takes place 17 years after "Outbound Flight". Big thanks to talented author for such a great story :). Enjoy!

Ahoj! Tady je český překlad fanfiction napsané Pureblood-Slytherins. Příběh se odehrává 17 let po ději "Mezigalaktické výpravy". Moc děkuji talentované autorce za tak skvělou věc :). Užijte si to! 

**_A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE_**

****1****

"The past is never dead. It's not even past." - Gavin Stevens.

(Requiem for a Nun: Act I, Scene III.) 

Hvězdný destruktor _Admonitor_ pomalu klouzal hlubokou černou prázdnotou vesmíru. Kapitán Dagon Niriz stál v pozoru, ruce měl za zády a díval se do prázdna před sebou skrz obrovské průhledy. Nedal by za to ruku do ohně, ale zdálo se mu to jako ticho před bouří a žaludek se mu svíral nepříjemnou úzkostí.

"Kapitáne Nirizi, pane. Zachytili jsme příchozí přenos od neznámého vesmírného plavidla," prohlásil důstojník u komlinku, tvář měl staženou soustředěním. "Tvrdí, že mají informace ohledně pobytu Genta Semtina, pane."

Gent Semtin. Druhořadý zloděj lodí s prvotřídními konexemi na některé z nejlepších zařízení stavitelů lodí zde, v Neznámých oblastech. Sice nic ani vzdáleně tak sofistikovaných jako technologie KDY, ale pořád dostatečných k zaplnění jejich nikdy nekončící potřeby nových lodí a jejich částí. Až dosud byla jejich spolupráce oboustranně výhodná. Nicméně se nedávno Semtinovy služby staly méně a méně spolehlivými, dokud se úplně nezastavily a Semtin stále dlužil Impériu nějakou menší výměnu, aby bylo všechno srovnáno.

"Rozumím. Prosím otevřete komunikační kanál." Pípnutí potvrdilo jeho žádost.

"Neznámé vesmírné plavidlo. Tohle je _Admonitor_, mluví k vám kapitán Niriz. Prosím identifikujte se a sdělte účel hovoru."

"Tady nákladní loď _Bargain Hunter._ Jmenuji se Thetires. Slyšel jsem, že hledáte Genta Semtina a jsem ochoten tu informaci vyměnit za určitý finanční obnos." Celoživotní služba ve flotile a pořád to bylo to samé: piráti, pašeráci a lovci lidí pachtící se po dalších ziscích. Podle něj nebyli nic víc než obyčejní zločinci, ale admirál jasně vysvětlil, že si tady nemohou dovolit ten luxus nevyužít občas jejich služeb. To ale samozřejmě neznamenalo, že by se mu to muselo líbit, a právě teď si kapitán Niriz přál být zpět v jádru galaxie. Tam byly přinejmenším linie toho, co je dobré a špatné, jasně dané a muži jako on se nemuseli zabývat touhle spodinou.

"Jsme ochotni na obchod přistoupit. _Pokud_ se ta informace, kterou poskytnete, ukáže jako užitečná. Jsem si jistý, že rozumíte, že tuhle vaši informaci nejdříve musíme prověřit, než vám za ni dáme jakoukoliv odměnu." Ticho.

"Jak dlouho to bude trvat? Máme jiné obchody, kterým se musíme věnovat."

Niriz se nad tím skoro zašklebil, ale praxe a dril se už postaraly, aby na jeho bezvýrazném obličeji nebyla znát žádná emoce. Měl jasnou představu, k jakým „jiným obchodům" tu odkazovali a jistě se nechtěli příliš přiblížit k Impériu, dokud tyhle obchody trvaly – ale stejně sem přiletěli a žádali o kredity.

"Minimálně 24 hodin. 20 000 imperiálních kreditů. Berte nebo nechte být." Vzhledem ke stavu jejich lodi by to radši vzít měli.

"Tak tedy 24 hodin."

Velitel Voss Parck šel do pokojů svého nadřízeného, v rukou měl dnešní hlášení. Bylo to devět let, co ho našel na té pusté planetě uprostřed nicoty a nyní ho _admirál_ Thrawn předešel o několik hodností. No, ze začátku to byl zvláštní pocit, ale pak tu byl také ten fakt, že úplně od začátku věděl, že Mitth'raw'nuruodo se narodil, aby velel. Dveře se otevřely, než měl vůbec šanci oznámit svůj příchod.

"Admirále?" Optal se ve dveřích, jak čekal na povolení vstoupit do Thrawnova pokoje.

"Prosím vstupte." Thrawn, který seděl za stolem, se otočil, a pak zmáčkl tlačítko, které deaktivovalo nějaké holo-sochy. "Viděl jsem vás přicházet." Vysvětlil a ukázal na malou obrazovku na svém stole.

"Přišel jsem jen předat dnešní zprávu, pane. Nic neobvyklého se nestalo." Někdy to bylo zvláštní, že stále postupovali striktně podle imperiálního námořního protokolu, ač byli tak daleko v Neznámých oblastech. Coruscant a jeho byrokracie byli světelné roky daleko a neflexibilní pravidla se často ukazovala pro zdejší situaci jako nešikovná. Jedno z obzvlášť nudných námořních pravidel uvádělo, že vedoucí důstojník musí vidět a podepsat denní hlášení.

"Už máte konec směny?" zeptal se Thrawn, jak si od něj bral zprávu.

"Ano, pane."

"No, tak si užijte zbytek večera. Můžete jít."

"Děkuji, pane." Postoj velitele Parcka se rázem stal mnohem uvolněnějším, když odcházel ke dveřím.

Byl už pravděpodobně čas, aby si i on sám odpočinul, pomyslel si Thrawn, usadil se na gauč a nalil si sklenici corellianské whiskey. Za normálních okolností by nepil, ale posledních pár hodin ho mučila bolest hlavy, která stále neslábla, a on stejně půjde spát, jakmile si to přečte.

…_Opravy stíhaček TIE byly stále pozadu za rozvrhem, měli nedostatek zásob a vody – z tohohle by se mohl stát skutečný problém, pokud se to brzy nenapraví. President Beelasu II vyhrožoval opuštěním Impéria, pokud nemůže řádně ochránit jejich civilní transporty, a potom přiletěla pašerácká loď, která nyní čeká na zaplacení za informaci o Gentovi Semtinovi. Ne, opravdu není čeho se bát. Na Beelas II to nemělo žádné následky, protože se incident stal spíš blíže Vnějšímu okraji než Divokému vesmíru a Gent Semtin poslouží jako exemplární příklad, jehož smysl bude jednoduchý: Nezahrávejte si s Impériem…_

Chtěl se znovu napít, když se náhle zastavil, jeho oči přitáhla dvě slova: _Bargain Hunter._

Bylo vůbec možné, že by ta stará stříbrně šedá loď stále létala? Nebo to prostě jen bylo jméno jiné lodi, poté co ta původní přestala fungovat? Jak je to dlouho, kdy si naposled vzpomněl na _Bargain Hunter_ a jeho posádku? Jorje, Dubraka a Maris. Byli v pořádku? Co vůbec dělali? Jednou nebo dvakrát za ta léta přemýšlel, že je vyhledá, ale k čemu by to bylo jinému než k uspokojení jeho vlastní zvědavosti? Na tom nezáleželo, protože teď měl všechny důvody, co k tomu potřeboval.

Bylo tam jen málo informací o _Bargain Hunterovi_ a ještě méně o jeho posádce. Nebyl tu žádný oficiální záznam o vyřazení lodi, ale takové informace byly často nekompletní, obzvlášť jednalo-li se o pašeráky. Obrázky, které měl, byly staré, ale pořád na něj působily stejně. Jeden z nich obzvlášť a on si v něm zvětšil jednu osobu – Maris Ferasi. Její tvář na něj teď zářila z obrazovky. Její úsměv byl upřímný a její zelené oči byly podobné těm dětským: nevinné, čisté a tolik naivní! Přesně jak si ji pamatoval. Dokonce i po 17 letech nad ním pořád měla zvláštní moc. Tenkrát byl tak mladý. Tak naivní svým vlastním způsobem. Bylo mu sotva dvacet – byl dostatečně sebevědomý, aby vedl flotilu do bitvy, ale byl neschopný vyjádřit svoje city k ní a mezitím ze sebe udělal blázna. Smutně se usmál, když si vzpomenul na některé z méně racionálních rozkazů, které vydal tak, aby to schválila. Chodili kolem sebe týdny během těch soukromých jazykových lekcí, ale ani jeden nebyl dost odvážný udělat první krok. Nejprve, řekl si, to byla jen zvědavost ohledně těchhle „mimozemšťanů", co byli tak podobní Chissům, která spustila jeho fascinaci její osobou – první lidská žena, jakou kdy viděl. Ale pak… Thrawn zavrtěl hlavou. Co na tom teď záleželo? To byla minulost a výlet po dávných vzpomínkách nikomu nepomůže. I když zítra si rozhodně promluví s posádkou _Bargain Huntera _osobně.

Té noci nemohl usnout. Thrawn si nebyl jistý, jestli je to kvůli bolesti hlavy nebo kvůli dlouho zapomenutým vzpomínkám, které v něm tahle pašerácká loď vyvolala. V jednu chvíli skutečně zvažoval, že vstane a podívá se na tu loď, ale pak si to rozmyslel.

"Admirál je na můstku, pane," ohlásil mladý kadet. Kapitán Niriz se pak otočil a kývnutím hlavy pozdravil svého nadřízeného.

"Dobré ráno, admirále."

"Vám také, kapitáne," odpověděl Thrawn, když se k němu přidal u průzoru. "Líbí se vám tu." To nebyla otázka.

"To ano, pane. Umožňuje mi to tu dávat pozor na posádku i na to, co se děje venku."

"Skutečně. Když už mluvíme o venku, co víte o _Bargain Hunterovi_?" Thrawn ukázal na malou stříbrnou tečku přímo u okna. Nirize překvapilo, že ze všech věcí se právě _Bargain Hunter_ zdál být admirálovou prioritou. Ale Niriz se už dávno přestal admirála vyptávat.

"Nic moc, pane. Je to nesmírně zastaralý model – nejméně 35 let starý. Byl na mnoha místech od Alderaanu ke Csille. V registru má seznam všech možných přístavů. Je to s podivem, že je pořád ještě funkční, protože se zdá, že není zrovna v nejlepším stavu. Muž, se kterým jsem mluvil, Douglas Thetires, má záznam o hazardu a pašeráctví, ale nic příliš důležitého. Na palubě jsme zaznamenali další dvě životní formy. Obě jsou pravděpodobně lidé. Informace, které nám dali, se zdají být správné. Chtěl jsem jim dát peníze, pokud nemáte jiné plány, pane."

Thrawn zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, nemám." Takže tohle byl opravdu _ten_ Bargain Hunter. Zamyslel se…

"Proč jim je nedáme teď?" Thrawn se otočil. "Poručíku Krislove, kontaktoval byste prosím _Bargain Huntera_?"

"_Bargain Hunter_ odpovídá a nabídl otevřít komunikační kanál, pane," Krislov odpověděl po minutě.

"Výborně. Na obrazovku, poručíku."

Ať už Thrawn předpokládal, že uvidí cokoliv, tohle to rozhodně nebylo. Na jejich volání odpovědělo lidské dítě. Bylo mu deset, možná dvanáct, mělo hnědé kudrnaté vlasy a veliké zelené oči.

"Zdravím. Jste kapitán, co nám dá peníze?"

"Ne tak úplně. Jmenuji se Thrawn. Věřím, že tohle tady…" ukázal na Nirize za sebou, "…je kapitán, o kterém mluvíš. Jmenuje se Niriz. No, a když jsme se teď představili, vadilo by ti udělat to samé?"

Chlapec se usmál. "Jasně, že ne! Jsem Seryosha Quennto." Seryosha Quennto. Dubrakův syn. To bylo neuvěřitelné. Dubrak měl dítě… a taky drzost vzít ho na pašerácké výpravy s sebou. Nikdy ho neměl moc rád, tohle tomu rozhodně nepomohlo. Ale stejně bude pěkné ho zase vidět.

"Rád tě poznávám, Seryosho. Mohl bych prosím mluvit s tvým otcem?"

Chlapec se zatvářil trochu zmateně a smutně. "Můj otec je mrtvý. Umřel už před lety!"

"To je mi líto," a na sekundu mu to líto opravdu bylo. „Znal jsem tvého otce, ale to bylo už hodně dávno. Nevěděl jsem, že zemřel."

"To je v pořádku," ujistil ho kluk. „Jak jsem řekl, bylo to už před lety. Teda mám na mysli… pořád mi chybí! Ale už to není tak hrozné jako dřív. A pořád mám mámu a Douga." Thrawn přikývl. O Douglasovi Thetiresovi už věděl, o jeho matce na druhou stranu ne… proč vůbec nepomyslel na jeho matku? Thrawn se na chlapce znovu podíval a cítil, jak se mu stáhnul žaludek. Ty oči.

"Kdo je tvoje matka?" Skoro se bál odpovědi.

"Maris Quennto, pochopitelně! Proč? Znáte i moji matku?"

"To tedy rozhodně ano." Chlapcův výraz ukázal, že byl tímhle odhalením skutečně překvapený, zatímco Thrawn zůstal na chvíli tiše. "Prosím řekni matce, že si může odpoledne přijít pro peníze. Brzy jí pošlu specifické instrukce."

"Ok. A díky…"

"Není zač."

Thrawn beze slova opustil můstek. Ve svých pokojích si sedl za stůl, pořád nebyl schopný si v hlavě srovnat, co právě slyšel a proč ho to tolik zasáhlo. Maris si vzala Quennta a měli spolu syna. Vlastně takhle galaxie fungovala. Lidé se zamilovávali, brali a měli děti. Maris byla před 17 lety Dubrakova přítelkyně, ale on by si nikdy nepomyslel, že si ho vezme. Nikdy. Vždycky si představoval, že Quennto byl jen určitá fáze, kterou si procházela, a že ho opustí, jakmile si uvědomí, že jeho jediným životním cílem je profit. Však z toho mohla vyjít daleko lépe než s Quenntem. „Lépe než s Quenntem," slyšel tichý zrádný hlas opakovat ve vlastní hlavě. No dobrá, s ním. Mohla být s ním a ve své domýšlivosti, kterou měl někde hluboko uvnitř, věřil, že na něj počká. Co to bylo za bláznivou myšlenku, když o tom teď racionálně přemýšlel! Vždyť si na ni už roky ani nevzpomněl a její biologické hodiny tikaly stejně jako u všech ostatních žen. Dnes nebylo zraněno nic, kromě čisté, staré mužské pýchy. A ať už si to přál jakkoliv, evidentně se přes to nedokázal jen tak přenést. Jistým způsobem „prohrál" a to byl pocit, který mu nebyl ani známý ani příjemný…


	2. Chapter 2

****2****

"Be not ashamed of mistakes and thus make them crimes." – Confucius.

Maris Quennto se cítila trochu nervózně, když ji plukovník Olmos vedl po zdánlivě nekonečných chodbách _Admonitoru_. Nebyla si jistá proč. Vždyť přeci neudělala nic špatného. Zřejmě ze stejného důvodu se o prodeji informace o Semtinovi pohádala s Douglasem…

Už Thrawa nechtěla nikdy vidět, vidět to, čím se stal. Jeho instrukce byly dost jasné. Chtěl, aby přišla sama. Douga to nepotěšilo, ale ty peníze zoufale potřebovali. _Co plánuje?_ přemýšlela Maris. Thrawn měl vždycky něco v plánu, nějaký záměr, určitý cíl, kterého chtěl dosáhnout. Bylo to jako kdyby si jeho neúnavná mysl nemohla pomoct a prahla po dalších výzvách. Každá nová situace mu přinášela nové nápady a nové pěšáky, se kterými mohl hrát v téhle neuvěřitelně sofistikované hře galaktických rozměrů. Myšlenka, že ji možná jen prostě chtěl ještě jednou vidět, jí ani nepřišla na mysl.

"Tady je to, madam. Admirál vás očekává."

"Díky."

Bylo to jako déjà-vu, když vstoupila do jeho pokojů a uviděla ho sedět za stolem. Jako za starých časů. Nicméně tentokrát bude jazyková bariéra poněkud jiného druhu. Ten pocit, že někoho znáte a přitom ho neznáte vůbec, byl zvláštní, protože ten někdo se měnil, vyvíjel, šel dál – bez toho druhého.

"Maris Quennto. Už je to hodně dávno." Studoval její obličej. Byla pořád krásná, ale čas na ní nechal svá znamení – ve vzhledu i v chování. Okolo očí měla vrásky, které tam dřív nebyly, a vypadala, že se víc kontroluje, je vyrovnanější. Nejznatelnější změna se ale odehrála v jejích očích. Ztratily svoje světlo, svou vnitřní záři, která mluvila hlasitěji než všechny slova v galaxii a dosáhla k až k jeho srdci způsobem, kterému stále nerozuměl. Idealistka v ní byla pryč. Nejspíš už dlouho. To bylo bolestné, ale zároveň i zvláštně uvolňující zjištění, že to nebyl on, kdo jí tahle úplně zlomil idealistického ducha. Tedy aspoň v to doufal. Na sekundu se lekl, co by mohla vidět ona v něm. Velitel Mitth'raw'nuruodo chisské expanzní obranné flotily byl minulostí. Ne, ne minulostí, dokonce to bylo ještě horší, protože velitel Mitth'raw'nuruodo, kterého si _ona _pamatovala, nikdy vlastně neexistoval.

"To je," odpověděla, na rtech měla váhavý úsměv. Mitth'raw'nuruodo se zdál vždycky sebevědomý a trošku nadřazený, ale věk a nová uniforma to zdá se ještě víc podtrhly.

"Prosím, posaďte se." Maris přikývla a posadila se před jeho stůl.

"Život k vám byl štědrý, _admirále_," komentovala Maris, jak se tak rozhlížela kolem.

"Svým způsobem. Můžu vám něco nabídnout? Třeba kávu?"

"Kávu?" Maris zvedla obočí. "Vidím, že nemrháte žádnými z lidských potěšení. Ano prosím, kávu bych si dala." V jednom rohu místnosti byl bar se všemi možnými nápoji, Maris vděčně přijala šálek, z něhož šla pára, a ohřívala si o něj studené ruce.

"Kdo by si před pár lety pomyslel, že skončíme tady?" Maris zavrtěla hlavou. "Já tedy rozhodně ne."

"Život je nepředvídatelný. To ho dělá tak fascinujícím. Třeba já byl dnes ráno dost překvapený, že si povídám s vaším synem."

Maris se usmála. "Seryosha… Je můj život. Řekla jsem mu, že nemá odpovídat na přicházející hovory, ale neposlouchá. Pro něj je život jen jedno velké dobrodružství a nevidí, že to může být nebezpečné. Má příliš dobrou povahu a je moc důvěřivý."

"Já vím." Thrawn si vzpomněl na jeho oči. Její oči. "Dar, co zdědil po matce."

"Není to dar, ale prokletí," zasmála se Maris smutně.

"To neříkej, Maris." Trochu bolelo vidět, jak pohrdá vším, čeho si na ní kdysi nade všechno vážil. "Co se ti stalo? Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že zůstaneš u pašeráctví. Přece jen je to zločin. Úctyhodný život na malé planetce nebo dokonce, i kdyby ses přidala k Rebelům, by se mi zdálo pravděpodobnější."

"Děláš snad nábor pro Alianci?" evidentně nechtěla diskutovat o svém soukromém životě.

"Jen se snažím vyjádřit svůj postřeh," zhluboka se nadechl. „Proč sis vzala Quennta?" Musel se to dozvědět.

„Dost osobní otázka na někoho, koho jsem roky neviděla, nemyslíš?"

Na chvíli zůstal zticha. "Máš pravdu. Omlouvám se." Thrawn otevřel jednu ze zásuvek a vytáhl malý datačip Národní Banky.

"20 000 kreditů, správně?" zadal dovnitř číslo a podepsal to zvláštním perem, které mělo design, jaký Maris ještě nikdy neviděla. Pak jí čip podal. "Ty peníze můžeš vybrat v jakémkoliv bankomatu v Impériu. Některé banky za to ale můžou chtít vysoké poplatky. Možná by sis to měla nejdřív zkontrolovat." Maris přikývla a opatrně dala čip do tašky, kterou měla na klíně.

"Díky." Chtělo se jí vstát a odejít, ale pak si to rozmyslela.

"Quennto byl dobrý člověk, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Neměls ho rád a vím, že měl svoje chyby." Usmála se. "Byl náladový, hlučný, trochu arogantní a nebyl ke mně vždycky upřímný. Ale miloval mě. To vím. Náš život nebyl perfektní, ale nelituju jediného dne. Můj syn je ta nejlepší věc, co se mi kdy přihodila… Dělám pro něj, co musím, a nemůžu si už dovolit stát se obětí svých citů nebo naivních snů. A zrovna ty ze všech lidí nemáš žádné právo mě soudit… Quennto aspoň nikdy nepředstíral, že je něco víc, než ve skutečnosti byl." To bolelo. Věděl, že má pravdu, ale stejně to bolelo.

"Jorj ti tedy řekl o Mezigalaktické výpravě…"

"Ne, neřekl. Zjistila jsem to sama. Dokonce ani tady se taková věc neutají příliš dlouho… Nemůžu uvěřit, žes to udělal!"

Co na to asi mohl říct? I po všech těch letech nebyl vůbec pyšný na to, co udělal. Způsobil smrt 50 000 nevinných lidí, a to jen kvůli vlastnímu životu. Kolik životů zničil toho dne? Kolik rodin? Snů? Ani si to nedokázal představit. Říkal si tisíckrát, že neměl jinou možnost, ale to mu situaci nijak neulehčovalo.

"Nikdy jsem nepředstíral, že jsem někdo jiný, někdo lepší, ušlechtilejší, než doopravdy jsem. To ty sis tu osobu vymyslela. Jen jsem se tomu prostě nebránil. Moje jednání bylo odpovídající situaci a udělal bych to znovu." Maris měla slzy na krajíčku. "Neměls jinou možnost, že?" To byl opravdu tak bezcitný? Opravdu tak krutý? To se o něm opravdu tak pletla?

"Přesně tak."

Maris vstala. "Vždycky máš na výběr, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Jsi inteligentní muž. Možná už nejsem ta naivní mladá holka, ale pořád dokážu rozlišit, co je dobré a co je špatné. Mezigalaktická výprava byla špatná, stejně jako je Impérium… Přeju si, abych tě byla nikdy nepotkala… Přeju si, abych tě bývala nikdy nenaučila basic."

Maris svých slov litovala okamžitě, jakmile je řekla, protože to nebyla pravda. Nelitovala, že ho potkala a nelitovala ani těch jazykových lekcí. Ani sekundy z nich. Ale zoufale se ho snažila zasáhnout – nějak, jakkoliv!

"Pak by mě to naučil někdo jiný. Tohle je můj osud, Maris. Impérium. Dává mi sílu a možnosti změnit některé věci, aniž bych vázaný zákony vlastních lidí. Sem patřím. Možná nejsem tak ušlechtilý, jak bys chtěla, ale moje úmysly jsou dobré. Můžeš klidně pochybovat o způsobech, jakými jich dosahuji… Jen si přeji, abys mě tolik nenenáviděla."

Bylo to zvláštní, ale věřila mu. Nejspíš protože mu opravdu moc chtěla uvěřit. Prostě nemohla unést myšlenu, že se ohledně něj spletla. Byl to dobrý muž. To věděla. Maris si povzdechla a zavrtěla hlavou. Thrawn vstal a obešel stůl, aby se s ní mohl rozloučit.

"Je mi líto, že naše setkání nebylo šťastnější," řekl a vzal ji za ruce. Maris cítila, jak jí po tvářích stékají slzy.

"Ani si nedokážeš představit, jak často jsem si přála tě znovu vidět… a teď jsem to zkazila." Vyprostila jednu ze svých rukou, aby si setřela slzy. "Nemůžu tě nenávidět, Mitth'raw'nuruodo," řekla, stiskla rty, aby se zastavila před dalšími záchvěvy pláče. "Protože jsem tě milovala," pokračovala, tentokrát cheunhsky. Ačkoliv ten jazyk nepoužila už léta, pořád si ho pamatovala. Nedokázala se mu podívat do očí. Ale co na tom teď záleželo? Aspoň to konečně řekla, i když si byla jistá, že to musel celá ta léta vědět. Pořád ji držel za ruce, když pronášela ta slova, které tolik toužil slyšet. A teď už bylo pozdě.

"Já vím," zašeptal. A možná bylo lepší nechat to tak, jak to je. Nemohl by ji nikdy milovat tak, jak by si to zasloužila. Přesto si však nemohl upřít to, na co čekal poslední dvě desetiletí a pomalu ji k sobě přitiskl, setřel jí zbylé slzy z tváří a políbil ji. Pomalu, uvážlivě. Maris roztržitě upustila tašku i s čipem, zatímco mu s neočekávanou vášní polibek oplácela.


	3. Chapter 3

****3****

"It sets even a wise man to singing and to laughing gently and rouses him up to dance and brings forth words which were better unspoken." – Homer (The Odyssey, bk. XIV, l. 463)

Kapitán Niriz si prohlížel admirála. Nikdy nebyl příliš hovorný, ale od dnešního rána, kdy odletěl _Bargain Hunter_, se zdál až neobvykle tichý. Přemýšlel, co se stalo a jestli to má něco společného se ženou, co si k němu přišla pro odměnu. Přece jen bylo jasné, že se znali.

"Denní hlášení, kapitáne? Od vás?"

Niriz polknul. "Ano, pane. Stejně jsem byl na cestě a jen mě napadlo, jestli bych vám nemohl nějak pomoct. Zdáte se dost _skleslý_, jestli vám tedy nevadí, že to říkám, pane."

Thrawn se usmál. "Ne, vůbec ne. Nevěděl jsem, že to je tak zřejmé."

"To také není, pane." Thrawnovi se chtělo říct, jak moc hloupá to byla odpověď, ale pak to neudělal. Kapitán se jen snažil být milý a on by teď přítele vážně využil.

"Jestli mi opravdu chcete pomoct…," řekl Thrawn, zatímco šel ke svému baru, aby se následně vrátil se dvěma sklenicemi a lahví corellianské whiskey, "…tak si se mnou pojďte dát skleničku. Odmítám v tuhle chvíli pít sám."

"Pane, jsem si jistý, že vám nemusím připomínat, že je proti námořním předpisům, aby se vedoucí důstojník i jeho zástupce opili ve stejnou chvíli."

Thrawn se usadil na křesle. "Hodnost má své výhody, příteli, a proto vás oficiálně pro tuhle chvíli stavím mimo službu…," a položil před něj sklenici. "Ať se o můstek pro změnu postará Voss. Byl před degradací roky kapitánem na _Starwaymanovi_. Ví jak se postarat o loď."

Thrawn jim oběma nalil _plné_ sklenice a Niriz se začal bát, že tohle by mohl být opravdu špatný nápad. "Zahrnují tyhle výhody i zítřejší směnu?" zeptal se rozpustile, jak si bral sklenku.

"Myslím, že tohle rozhodnutí nechám na zítra. Na zdraví." Oba se napili a Niriz lehce zakašlal, jak ho tmavý alkohol pálil v krku. Bylo to už dávno…

"Takže? Čemu vděčím za to potěšení?" optal se Niriz po druhé sklenici.

Thrawn se díval na svoje ruce. "Nejsem dost opilý ani na to, abych vůbec _zvažoval_, že vám o tom řeknu," a zavrtěl hlavou. Na co ale čekal? Potřeboval se někomu svěřit, nebo se z toho zblázní.

"Dagone? Nikdy jsem se vás na to neptal, což je vážně špatné vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho vás znám, ale – máte rodinu?"

**The End**


End file.
